


Garrotte

by querencia



Series: he turns me to gold in the sunlight [4]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querencia/pseuds/querencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The game is called... Garrotte. You have to hold your breath for as loooooong as I tell you to. Think you can do that for me, pretty?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrotte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RigorMorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/gifts), [crazylikelouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylikelouis/gifts).



> This series if gifted to the fantastic RigorMorton. This work is also gifted to the utterly lovely crazylikelouis for being so wonderful and supportive of my work.

"Duchess? Where are ya' sweetheart?"

"In here Daddy!" You called, sitting up with a grin.

You heard his footsteps approaching the bathroom door, and you lathered up your arms with suds as the door swung open violently, banging against the wall as he entered.

"Avon callin'!" He sing-songed and you hugged your knees up to your chest, giggling.

He was [wearing](https://theworldwentaway.files.wordpress.com/2016/06/the-joker-jared.png?w=470&h=243) a crisp white shirt, the purple bow tie untied and hanging around his neck, and black dress pants with expensive shoes that clicked against the tiled floor of [your bathroom](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3a/62/b5/3a62b5d86a224c9a2f00e14579b1a868.jpg) as he spread his arms with a grin and stepped towards you.

"I thought you were out handlin' business tonight puddin'." You said, a little confused as he came and sat on the edge of your bath.

"I waaas, my Duchess. I was." He replied, head moving to one side as he watched you. "but that business was settled sooner than anticipated and I..." He paused to place a hand to his breast. "Couldn't stop thinkin' about my little mermaid waitin' for me back home!"

Your eyes widened as your grin turned into a fit of giggles. You stretched your legs out nice and long, like a mermaid, and splashed your feet in the bubbly water and shrieked in delight. A splash of water soaked Mister J's lap, and his red lips spread into a wide grin at your naive playfulness.

You see, everyone in Gotham City was terrified of the Joker. He was the King of Crime, the Clown Prince, and he thrived on every drop of their fear. But you were the only soul on earth who held not a shred of fear in your heart for him. You worshipped the ground he walked upon like every step he took was a blessing.

You'd do anything for him.

You _loved_  him.

You grinned at him, biting your lower lip as you pushed your wet hair off your face. It fell over your shoulders, dripping wet and the colour of treacle. It covered your breasts like Lady Godiva, and as you looked up at him through damp eyelashes with those big blue eyes of yours you looked to him like a work of art.

"Play with me." You said softly, grinning as you bit down on your bottom lip. "C'mon Daddy - You said I'm your little mermaid, didn'tcha?"

You waited for a second and then swooped one of your arms up to splash him, soaking his shirt and the rest of his lap. This prompted a fit of giggles from you that had you throwing your head back and kicking your legs gleefully.

Standing up suddenly, Joker's grin spread from ear to ear.

"Alright Duchess. I'll play with ya'..." He grinned.

He wore a [gun holster](http://cdn.collider.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/suicide-squad-joker-harley-quinn-jared-leto-margot-robbie-600x401.jpg) which went over both shoulders, and he took the guns from both sides and let them fall to the bathroom floor with a clatter, followed by a knife. And then, much to your delight, he stepped into your bathtub in a swift motion - Shoes, trousers and all - and grinned down at you predatorily for a few moments, just enjoying the sight of your wet naked body as you grinned up at him in anticipation.

"You gonna come down here?" You purred, pulling at his trouser clad knees with a giggle.

Mister J's cackling laughter bounced off the walls of your bathroom, and he sank down into the hot bubbly water beside you. This bath could hold four people easily, so it was hardly a push to fit the two of you into it. Rolling his head to the side Joker stared out across [the view](http://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_licxyuBJ8c1qcd265o1_500.jpg) of Gotham City from the vast arched window. He stared at it for a long while, and you stretched your legs out so that your feet were settled in his clothed lap.

"We oooown..." He said, lifting a finger to tap the glass with his index finger. "That whole city Duchess. Ain't noooobdy who can get in our way..."

He turned to you, reaching a hand out to cup your jaw and tracing his thumb down the curve of your cheekbone. Admiring you for a second the way he admired the city; all big wide-eyed wonder and a dark wicked smile.

"C'mere and gimmie a kiss, Duchess." He said, finally breaking the silence between you two and you giggled loudly, throwing yourself forward to wrap your arms around his neck. He laughed loudly, of course, grabbing you by the waist as you parted your legs eagerly on either side of his clothed lap.

"I thought you'd never ask!" You teased, pressing your forehead right to his. Manic eyes met manic eyes and you kissed him first. You ran your tongue over his silver teeth, feeling your mouth water at the bittersweet metallic taste before pushing beyond his teeth and running your hot wet muscle over the inside of his cheeks, over his tongue, and lapping at the roof of his mouth. It was noisy, and wet, and _delicious_. Mister J tasted like whiskey, lipstick, and gun metal, and you could never get enough of that taste. You sucked his lower lip into your mouth, grinning as he hummed appreciatively before seconds later sinking your teeth down into the pink flesh as hard as you could. Joker growled against your mouth and you lapped at the blood with your tongue, giggling madly.

When you pulled back, lips swollen, giggling impishly, Joker ran a thumb over his lower lip, eyes narrowed. He looked at his thumb; at the red stain the blood had left behind and then slowly looked up at you. As always, his lips curled up into a smile as he held up his thumb to your mouth. You lapped it away delicately like a kitten, and pressed a little kiss to the tip of his thumb with an innocent little pout.

He grinned.

You grinned.

You grabbed the silk bow tie that hung around his neck and threw it aside with a wet thud on the bathroom floor. Grinning, you brought your lips crashing back down onto his as your hands dived beneath the sopping fabric of his white shirt, and spreading your fingers against his pale tattooed chest. Every inch of his skin was warm and taught, and your wet breasts were pressed to his chest which made his cock twitch in his soaking wet dress pants.

"You wanted me to plaaaaay with you Duchess?" Joker growled against your mouth, fingers raking down your back to your ass as he kissed you ferociously.

"Let's play a _game."_

"I love games, Daddy!" You gasped, your heart beginning to flutter with excitement.

"Heheheheee..." Joker chuckled darkly. "I know you do, Duchess."

You leaned back in his lap so you could get a good look at your puddin' as he spoke, tracing your fingers over the wet skin of his inky black tattoos on his left shoulder. Seeing that you were getting distracted, Mister J caught your hands in his wrists and tilted your chin up to meet his eyes.

"The game is called... _Garrot **te**."_ Joker hummed, a low chilling purr, drawing out the word and clicking the final vowel on his tongue. "You have to hold your breath for as loooooong as I tell you to. Think you can do that for me, _pretty?"_

You grinned and nodded.

"Good girl." He snarled, capturing your lips in one last fervent kiss and snaking his fingers up into your soaking wet hair.

"I won't take my pants off, that would make it... To eaaaasy. No, no, no _you_ have to get them off baby girl. I'll let you up when I want you to..."

You could tell when Mister J was excited about something because his eyes would flicker with a sort of madness, and his grin would spread into a wider kind of amazement, and that was how he looked right now.

"Ready, Duchess?" He growled against your lips.

"Of course, Daddy."

Joker gave a low chuckle as he admired your face one last time and then with his fist in your hair he forced you down into the water. You were ready, and had taken a big gulp of breath before you went down. The first thing you did was take your hands to Mister J's zipper. Once that was down, and the button unpopped, you gave a sharp tug to bring his trousers down to his thighs, then past his knees, then down to his ankles.

He let you up with a gasp, and you giggled breathlessly as Mister J kicked off his shoes and then the trousers you had successfully managed to remove.

"Deep breath, Duchessss!" He hissed through his silver teeth, and down you went again. With one hand tightly fisted in your hair, Joker brought the other down to grab the side of your face and keep it steady as you were faced with the utterly magnificent sight of his cock. Opening your mouth as wide as you could, Joker forced your head onto his cock all the way down. You gagged, of course, and the sound made a strangled echo beneath the water and some bubbles of air glugged to the surface as you choked breathlessly around his length.

Your heart was beating fast and the rush of adrenaline made you grin around his cock as you began to bob your head up and down, up and down. Your hands went down to squeeze the base of his thick member, and your tongue curled around the underside of his shaft. You could only very faintly hear the moans of Mister J above the water, but you could tell from the way that his dick twitched in your mouth and his thighs tremored that he thoroughly enjoyed it.

He let you up again, and you came up panting. He was a gorgeous sight to see; Lipstick smudged, white shirt completely transparent and sticking to his heaving chest. The feeling was incredible to him: Under the water your mouth sucked him harder than ever, and feeling your hands squeezing at his cock only intensified his pleasure. That, combined with the knowledge that he toyed with your very life in his hands, meant he was cackling with delirious pleasure as he allowed you thirty seconds or so so soothe your aching lungs before you were forced down again.

And so this went on and on.

You sucked and jerked Mister J's cock beneath the water as you fought with your screaming lungs. The thrill was indescribable. Your mind felt like it was detached from your head, and your head felt like it was detached from your body. Every time Mister J let you up, your vision became more and more tunnelled. The adrenaline and the desire to please him was like a drug to you. You went down on his cock every time, and came up gasping but ready to go down again seconds later.

You sucked him as hard as you could, and fought the desire not to inhale sharply when he forced his entire member down to the back of your throat, knowing the price you would pay should you give in to that desire. Every time you came back up above the water, Mister J was closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Nearly there, Duchess!" He'd hiss. "Don't you black out on me!"

And a sharp slap across the face would have your nerves re-awakening just in time for your decent.

With one hand alternating between squeezing and jerking Mister J's cock, the other went down to fondle his balls in your palm. Rolling them in your hand you occasionally gave them a tug which had the grip on your hair tightening and his hips jerking up uncontrollably into your mouth as his nails dug into your temples, leaving behind red stinging crescents that would leave a mark the next day.

When you came up a final time, Mister J was slumped forward in the tub. His once slicked back hair was now damp and falling forward into his face messily (Just how you liked it) and you grinned breathlessly.

"You close, Daddy?" You heard yourself ask, almost sounding drunk from your sleepy asphyxiated mind.

"Yeah..." Mister J growled, forcing your forehead forward to his. His pupils were so blown that his once blue eyes were now almost entirely black with just a ring of colour around the perimeter.

"Yeah Duchess, 'm close. You gonna make daddy come? You gonna milk his cock with that pretty, _pretty_ mouth of yours?" His voice was a low murmur, nearly a snarl as his lips curled against yours and your whole body convulsed with every desperate inhale and exhale of sweet oxygen. Even still, you were grinning. Though white spots were beginning to appear in your vision, you giggled giddily and nodded.

And down you went.

With every inch of energy left in your suffocating body you took Mister J's cock down as far as you could, pulling all the way off before sinking right back down to the back of your throat again.

"Ah!" The Joker gasped above you, his hips snapping up into your mouth as he punishingly held your head in place. "Fuck Y/N! That's it, fuck! Your mouth is so-- _Nngh!_ Tight! Fuck, Duchess!"

Your hands jerked furiously at his thick shaft, and with one final squeeze of your hands and a gag around his cock that had you seeing stars and falling faint, you felt Mister J's thick ropes of come splatter your pallate and heard his muffled roar from above you. A sharp tug on your hair indicated his demand to you, and obediently you swallowed every drop of his come, as well as a large mouthful of water which made your throat ache and your vision fade to black.

It felt like when you pressed your fingers to your eyelids and watched colours bloom behind your eyes. You were consumed by those swirling colours in the vast darkness in which you were falling. When your eyes fluttered open you felt like a ragdoll, and realised that you were only being held upright by Mister J's hands holding you tight under your ribcage. Your head lolled forward and your chest heaved as your lungs drank in every drop of oxygen they could. All the while, Mister J's voice was like the voice of God bringing you back to reality.

" _Cuckoooo? Ducheeeess?_ Anybody _hoooome?"_ He sang.

Giggling drunkenly, you managed to lift your heavy head. Your half-lidded eyes met his as you blinked sleepily a few times, like a baby being awoken from it's nap.

"Did I win the game Daddy?" You slurred with a pretty smile.

"Yeaaaaah. Yeah you did my pretty, pretty, _pretty_ girl." Came his reply, and your smile spread into a grin as you allowed yourself to lean forward and slump against his chest. You could feel his chuckling vibrate against your body as Mister J's hand came up to stroke your dripping wet hair, and cradled you in his lap the way a mother cradled her child.

"That's my girl." He hummed, admiring your slumped and debouched form as he held your head in his hands. He brought his tattooed hand up to your face, hovering his palm above your mouth and admiring the sight of you with his [tattooed grin](http://www.ew.com/sites/default/files/i/2016/07/21/screen-shot-2016-07-21-at-1.25.03-pm.jpg) across your features. Your lips spread slowly into a grin themselves and through half lidded eyes you watched the gorgeous red curve of his lips above you as they wrapped around that one word which made you his:

"That's my _Duchess..."_


End file.
